Bella-my life before now
by JSam1021
Summary: Bella tells the story of her tragic past.
1. chapter 1

All characters and copyright belong to SM . I would like to say this is the first fanfiction I am posting I apologize for any mistakes. I would also like to say thank you to NikkiB1973 for encouraging me to post this I hope I don't disappoint.

The girl who wished she was invisible

I walk down the street with my hood up and my eyes to the ground trying to be as unnoticeable as possible. Yet still people see me. I can still see them scowling at me with there judgmental stairs and there mouths turn down in a frown. I wonder what they see, what they think of me judging, criticizing, there distaste for a girl they don't know but still they have an opinion, I pull my hood further over my face trying to be unseen wishing not for the first time that I was invisible.


	2. first memory

All characters and copyright belong to SM .

My earliest memory was when I was three or four. I was wearing a tattered pink T-shirt and jeans crusted with dried mud. I was in a park. There was lots of people, kids playing with all sorts of things. Different kinds of balls being tossed between groups of children, flying disks, jump ropes being skipped and sang over, but it was non of these things that captured my attention. The thing that most held my gaze were the picnic tables where someone was throwing their child a party. There was lots of food and drinks. I remember the hunger pains in my stomach were so bad it felt as if it were turning inside out. I was so Focused on the food I didn't notice the little boys come up behind me. I screamed when the cold liquid hit me from there Super Soakers. One of the women jumped up when she heard me. I remember her rushing toward me yelling "Jason Alexander what have you done!!" Jason responded "She stinks!! We were just giving her a bath." She scolded him"Jason that is rude apologize to the little girl." He yelled no and ran off. The women looked at me with a tight smile " Hi sweet heart, would you like a cupcake?" She asked sweetly. I nodded my head so enthusiastically I was surprised it didn't fall off my shoulders. She brought me over to the tables and handed me one. I was just about to take a bite out of it when a hand smacked it to the ground. I looked up to see my mother, she was furious. She grabbed my arm and started tugging me, dragging me away "You know better then to take food from strangers. What is wrong with you? I swear you are the stupidest child that ever lived!" She was yelling so loud and made such a fuss that every one in the park stopped and stared at us. Some of the kids laughed while the adults watched with narrowed eyes. I hung my head so they couldn't see my face, or maybe it was so I can't see theirs. My mother dragged me all the way to the small car we spent most nights sleeping in. As I climbed into the car I could hear her mumbling about what a disappointment I was. How I did nothing but embarrass her and give her grief. When she got into the driver's seat she looked at me with frustration. "Oh for goodness sakes Isabella, why are you crying now!" I kept my gaze down as I quietly said "I'm hungry."


	3. In The Night

All recognisable characters and copyright belong to SM .

I was brought out of my sleep by loud laughter. It was my mother and a man I never saw before. They were getting in the car. They tried to get in the same door at the same time causing them to fall. My mom fell across the front seats as the man fell on the floor of the passenger side. There laughter got louder as my mom scrambled in to the drivers seat, and the man struggled to get off the floor. He had brown greasy hair, it hung in all different lengths, the longest pieces just barely touching his shoulders. He was thin and he had what looked like indents or dimples all over his face. "Mommy" I cried scared, dazed, and confused "What's going on?" The man turned toward me and then back to my mom "What's with the kid?" His deep voice boomed. Don't worry about her." she said placating to the man, "Bella baby go to the playground while mommy hangs out with her new friend." I looked down at my self "But mommy, I'm wearing my pajamas." pajamas which consisted of one of my mothers t-shirts. It was purple and had what looked like stars on it with a kitten right in the middle. It came down to right above my ankles and hung loosely on my shoulders. She dismissed it with a wave of her hand, "Oh hush, now no-one is there. Look, you have a whole playground to your self." She pointed to the playground across the park we were parked in front of. "But mommy-" I started but she cut me off sternly saying "Isabella go now!" I quietly got out of the car and went to the swings. I climbed up on to one and was glad I could still see the car. I sat there staring at it. I think it was old. It wasn't shiny like the new cars I've seen, it had dents and chipped paint, you could see the different paint colors it has had during its existence, the top layer being a dull yellow. I could see a brown, orange, and green in there too. There was rust in certain places especially around the bottom rim but it still worked. We could still go places in it when we had gass. I felt my self start to fall as I was drifting off to sleep again. I jumped awake and clumsily climbed off the swing. My mom didn't call me back to the car yet, and I didn't want to get in trouble so I went to the slide. I laid down, I tucked my knees up under the shirt and wrapped my arms around them curling up on the bottom of the slide. I closed my eyes as I rocked back and forth. Trying to sooth my self I started to hum till I fell back in to the peace and darkness of sleep.


	4. Mac

All characters and copyright belong to SM . thank you for your reviews and for reading.

I was being shook awake. "Hurry Bella before he changes his mind." I sat up rubbing my eyes with my fist. I stretched and looked around. I was still on the slide. "Mommy what's going on?" I yawned tiredly. "Hurry hurry, get in the car." I walked as quickly as I could still being half asleep and tripping over my self. When we got in the car the man was gone. I wrinkled my nose at the odor I smelled there. "Mommy the car smells funny." "Hush Bella. Mommy's new friends name is Mac. He is going to be funding an adventure." She was bouncing up and down as she drove. "We're going to Hollywood." She sang. "Oh baby girl, we're going to live like movie stars. Well at least for a little while. We're going to sleep in hotel rooms and take baths and buy beautiful dresses." She sighed dreamly. "Then after a few weeks, we are going to Mexico, and we'll get to lie out on the beach all day." I assumed this was a good thing because, she seemed very happy. "He is going to pay for everything. All I have to do is drive. Now I expect you to be on your best behavior. You will stay quiet and out of the way. Isabella you can't mess this up. Do you understand?" I nodded my head yes but I wasn't sure I did. I just wanted her to stay this happy.

We stopped in front of a building it was large and had many doors. The man Mac came around from the side of it . He walked up to my mom and handed her money "Now how about you go and get us a room while I get your bags." He said endearingly to her. Referring to the two duffle bags that basically held almost every thing we owned. "Oh what a gentleman you are." My mom cooed. "Come on Bella." She looked over at me and groaned in aggravation when she realized I was still in my pajamas. She took off her bright pink belt. It had decorative silver studs all over it. She wrapped it around my waist twice before pulling it through the buckle and it still had a fairly long peace hanging down from it. "Ok good enough. It can be a fashion statement. Lets go." My mom lifted me up and put me on her hip. She walked through the door and straight to the counter. A tired looking women greeted us. She was shorter than my mom with curly white hair and glasses that had a chain hanging from the ear pieces. Hey there darling, what kinda room would you like?" She smiled at me and tapped my knee over the counter "Hey little bit its really early huh. Bet you just want to curl up and go back to sleep." My mom smiled and asked what kind of rooms are available the lady told her there was a single, a double, and a double with a kitchenette. I had no idea what any of that ment. Mom chose the last one. My mom gave the lady money and in return she gave my mom a key "Room 110 hun check out is at 1:30. " she grabbed my foot and tugged lightly. "She really is precious. God bless you both dear." My mom thanked her dismissively as she walked out the door. Mac was waiting at the steps of the building. When walking into the room to the left was a small refrigerator and counter with a stove top and sink, next to that was a small table with two chairs then a dresser with a square t.v. On top of it, and an open closet. To the right of the room was a small bathroom, a large bed up against the wall with red plaid blankets, a night stand, another bed and a lounge chair in the corner. The man Mac put our bags on the bed took the keys from my mom and said he would be back in a little while. My mom started running water in the bathtub and I climbed into the bed by the wall and fell back to sleep for a little while. When I woke up my mom gave me a bath, or rather put me in the tub gave me soap and told me to wash. When I was done I got out of the tub wrapped a towel around me that I found near the sink, and whent to go find my mom. I found my mom asleep on the same bed I slept on. I pulled on her hand to wake her up. She dressed me in an outfit I didn't know I had. It was a pair of overalls and a shirt with little birds all over it. It smelled freshly cleaned and it was very soft. She was wearing a blue sun dress. As soon as I was dressed Mac came in. "Hey sugar I need you to go get me a few things." He handed her a list and more money. She started to bring me with her when he stopped her "Leave the kid here I'll look after her." My mom hesitated for a moment then with a warning to me to be good she walked out the door leaving me alone with her new friend Mac.


	5. Daddy Mac?

All recognizable characters and copyright belong to SM .

When my mom left Mac dragged the table over to in front of the second bed. He sat on the bed and turned on the t.v.. He started to flip through the channels. Before he settled on one there was a knock at the door. Mac jumped up looking nervous and panicked but when he spoke he sounded mad "who is it?" "Oh" a surprised voice spoke "its Midge from check in." Impatiently he asked if there was a problem. "Oh, no dear I just have some things I thought your little girl would like." "How much?" he looked over at me and asked allot more calm now. "It's free dear." He walked into the bathroom and shut the door. He told me to go ahead and get my stuff. When I tried to open the door the handle wouldn't turn. The lady Midge did something out side to make it open. When I could see her I realized it was the lady from earlier. "Hey there little bit I was going to take these things to the Rec Center but I thought you might like them instead. She held out a box of crayons and some books. I nodded my head happily and she handed them to me. She whispered conspiringly "Is he in there" pointing at the bathroom. I nodded and she said louder "I'm gonna put this extra key on the counter for your daddy. When he comes out let him know." I scrunched my brows up in confusion But she didn't notice. "Okay little bit you have a good stay now. Bye dear" she shouted before leaving out the door. I ran over to the bathroom door and knocked. Mac answered with a what. "Key on counter." I said excited to look through my new gift from the nice lady. "Is she gone?" He asked through the door. I answered with a quick yes and he slowly opened the door looking around before going to the fridge and pulling out a brown glass bottle. I climbed up on to the bed I slept on and Mac sat on the bed near the table. I started looking through my new things there was a book with colorful page's, one with pictures to color, and two with word's. The two with word's had hard covers. One had a blue cover with a funny looking creature with pointy ears a red bow tie on its long neck, and a large red and white hat on it's head. The other one was Orange and had a funny looking creature with long ears and a crooked black hat. This creature was bending over something that could have been a plate with green food on it. I looked through the book's and wished I know what the word's said. I saw Mac take some kind of shiny box out of his pocket. He opened it and pulled a strange looking cigarette out of it. When he lit it it gave off that funny odor I smelt in the car. I got off the bed, walked over and stood in front of him. He glanced at me with narrowed eye's. "What ?" I pointed at the cigarette. "What is that?" He smirked "it's a joint. Why, you want a hit." he held the (joint) out toward me. I wrinkled my nose and shook my head. I thought it strange, why he thought I would want to hit it. I stood there till he acknowledged me with a what again. "Are you my daddy?" He seemed to think about this one. "No, but for this trip we are going to pretend that I am." "Why?" He looked annoyed now "Why not?" I decided it would be better to end that topic so I waited again. "WHAT!!" This time he was angry. I stepped on my foot, held my hands tightly in front of me and tucked my chin toward my chest, becoming as small as I could while standing up. I mumbled "hungry." And bit my lip. Thankfully his anger died down "Your mothers bringing some grub back. Here have a drink." He handed me the brown glass bottle and I took a sip. Most of the liquid ran down my chin and Mac laughed at me. What did get in my mouth was bitter. I coughed and spit the disgusting substance out. Mac was mad again he grabbed the bottle out of my hand so roughly that I fell down. "Little brat, what a waste of good beer." I decided that Mac gets mad allot.


	6. Mac's new look

All recognizable characters and copyright belong to SM . thank you for reading and reviewing.

Before I could get up off the floor my mom came in. "Bella what did you do now?" I simply said "I fell down." Saying my name in frustration she put the bags down, walked over to me and picked me up off the floor. She placed me on the first bed. She spotted the hardcover books as she picked them up she asked "What's this?" Mac answered for me in an isn't it obvious tone "There books." My mom rolled her eyes "I can see that. Why are they here?" Mac gesture toward me "so she can read them. That lady from the front desk, Merry, Maggie, Mae, I don't know something like that. She dropped them off for her. "She sighed dramatically. "She's only four years old. She can't read. That old lady was just being nosy" My mom took the book's and through them in the garbage. "NO!!" I screamed, I ran over and took the book's out of the garbage hugging them to me. "Bella you can't read." "I'll learn. Please mommy." Before she could say anything else Mac interrupted. "You got everything on the list." Mom seemed to forget about me and the books. "Yes, and a few extra things." Mac looked annoyed and said "That didn't take long. I figured you'd have to go to a few different stores." They busied themselves with going through the bags. My mom explained. "There's a shopping center down the block." Mac took a few things and put them into one bag. After shoving cheese doodles in his mouth he took the bag and returned to the bathroom. My mom handed me a paper bag with a hamburger and fries in it. While I ate Mac called her in to the bathroom. I could hear a buzzing sound. Then soon after I heard the water start running my mom came out. A while later Mac came out too, but he looked different. His hair was short and blond. He put sunglasses and a cap on his head. He took a quick look around and demanded. "Start packing" My mom looked surprised. "Were not staying?" "No. I don't like this place. The quicker we get out of here the better." Mac and my mom started throwing thing's in to the bags including the crayons and coloring books. I hugged my reading books. Mac took the bags down to the car and mom and I finished getting ready to leave. After my mom returned the keys. We all got in the car and started on a very long drive. I guess this was the start of our adventure.


	7. Shop till we drop

All recognizable characters and copyright belong to SM .

I don't know how long we drove for. We stopped a few times for gas, bathroom breaks, and food. I also fell asleep for a little while. I jumped when my mom started yelling. "Bella, Bella, we're here. Look!!" She pointed out the window at these big letters sitting on a hill. I thought to my self mommy must really like big letters. I remember my promise to learn how to read. I asked her what the letters said. "They say Hollywood you silly girl." I tried to memorize the letters that made that word. Mac gave my mom directions to "a friend's store" When we got there we had our pictures taken. Mac's friend asked for our names and then asked Mac what name he was using. "Macallister Swan." Was his answer. Swan, just like me and mommy. After Mac talked to his friend some more we picked up food and went to another hotel. This one had two beds and a bathroom, but no kitchen. He only brought his bags in the room this time. He said he was tired and would bring ours in in tomorrow. After we ate I took another bath.I put my books on the back of the toilet where I can see them while I rushed through washing myself. When I was done mommy told me to put my tank top and undies back on, and I could put my outside clothes on tomorrow.Mac was asleep in one of the beds so I climbed into the other one. While mommy was in the bathroom I opened one of my books. I didn't see that Hollywood word but I did see the letter H. I was pretty sure I knew what sound letter H made so every time I saw it I would make that sound. When Mommy came out of the bathroom she told me it was time for sleep. So I laid down, but I refused to let go of my books. Mommy got in to the bed with me and we went to sleep. The next morning Mac said he would get our bags later because he was thinking about going to a different hotel and didn't want to bother if he was just bringing them back out to the car. So we put the clothes we were wearing yesterday back on. He went to give mommy more money. This money had a piece of paper wrapped around it. Mac took the piece of paper off and threw it in the garbage before giving it to my mom. I picked up my books ready to go. "Bella leave those here." I shook my head and held them tighter. My mom didn't put up much of a fight after that. She was to excited to go shopping. Then mommy and I went shopping. Again I refuse to let go of my books. We went to a few stores were mommy bought herself pretty dresses. Then we got something to eat. The next store we went into had small clothes. Mommy said it was my turn to get pretty dresses. She couldn't get me to let go of my books long enough to try on any clothes. One of the ladies that worked there started talking to me. "Hello, there little one." I gave a small wave. "You really like those books huh." I nodded my head and my mom complained lightly. "She hasn't put them down since she got them." The lady smiled at me and suggested. "Maybe we could hold those books behind the counter until you and your mommy are done shopping. I promise we'll take good care of them for you." I shook my head no. She narrowed her eyes in thought. "Hmm" she said and I got excited. Pointing at the letter h on the front of one of my books. I exclaimed "hmm starts with this letter." The lady laughed and said " yes you are absolutely right hmm does start with the letter h." "H" I repeated. "H, hmm. H, Hello" I continued to say the things that I thought make the letter H sound "You are so smart." The lady told me "I know, I have just the thing for a smart girl like you." She walked away to a different part of the store and when she came back she had something in her hands she called a book bag. " Now you can put your books in here. When you try on your clothes you could hang it on the hook right where you can see it." I liked that idea. I happily took the book bag. The book bag was just a plain red color. But I loved it. I promptly did as the lady said. I tried on so many dresses I never wanted to see another dress again.My mommy picked out her favorites and we brought them and my new book bag up to the counter. I took my books out before handing it over. There was another lady behind the counter. When she rung up the book bag she said "oh, are you getting ready to start pre-school." I looked at my mom unsure what to say. "No, she just likes books." The lady gave me the book bag back then went on talking as she rung up and packed away the rest of our stuff. "Oh, that's good. I hear the sooner children are introduced to books the easier it is for them to comprehend, understand, and learn new things. She should be exposed to diffrent genre's of music and art as well. She will grow in to a well rounded adult." My mom paid for the stuff and we quickly left. "I swear I didn't think that women would shut up." My mom stated in aggravation. "Like I need to be told what's good for my kid. The nerve of her." There's something else I was curious about that lady and all the other people behind the counters. "Mommy why did all the people you gave money to today look at you funny then hold the money up and look at it?" still annoyed she harshly spoke. "I don't know, do you want to go back to every store and ask them? Maybe they will all have a say in how I raise you too." I shook my head and tightened my lips knowing its best to be quiet now. We had been shopping all day. Mommy Finely decided it was time to go back to the hotel. We stopped one more place to pick up dinner before heading back.

Thank you for reading following and reviewing.


	8. A Cop Party

When we got to the hotel there were lots of cop cars in the parking lot. Mommy slowed down to look but didn't stop. "Mommywhat happened." I asked in wonder at all the flashing lights. She said the cops are having a party and we weren't invited so we had to go somewhere else. "But mommy I have to go potty." She told me I had to hold it and I nearly cried. I tried to. I really did but by the time we pulled into a gas station I had to go so badly. When I tried to walk my bladder let go and I wet my clothes. This time I did cry.Over my sobbing I could just about hear my mom lecture me about being too old to still be having accidents like this. she grabbed a bag, asked for a key to the rest room then dragged me there by my arm. Once in the bathroom I took my soiled clothes off and gave them to my mom she gave me a wet soapy rag we used to wash up. I cleaned myself off and sat on the potty. When I was done my mom gave me new clothes to put on. I thought she would wash my clothes in the sink like usual to get them clean. Instead she threw them in the garbage claiming she didn't want the car smelling of pee. Now wearing a nightgown we bought that day we went back to the car. We drove for a while longer before mommy found a spot to pull over so we can sleep for a while. Remembering mom said that Mac promised us hotel rooms I asked where he was and where we were going. She said there was a change of plans. We were leaving for Mexico early and Mac would meet us there. The next day we got changed in the car. Mommy said I could where what ever I wanted. I dug thrugh the bag and found my cleanest sweatpants and t-shirt. Mom rolled her eyes at me. " Of course you would put that on instead of one of the many new beautiful dresses I just bought for you. I guess that's fine for now. We're going to be spending most of the day in the car anyway. You could be pretty another day." I frowned. Was I not pretty today? I didn't know. What was it that made a person pretty? Why did it matter if you were or not? I shrugged to my self. I settled in to the back seat with one of my books. We drove all day with the occasional stop for bathroom brakes and food. When it got dark out and mommy was tired we found a place to pull over and sleep. We didn't bother changing our clothes. The next morning we started driving again stopping shortly at a diner. We ate and use the bathroomand then got right back on the road. We didn't get very far before the car started making a sound like it was coughing . Mommy started yelling at it "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Then there was a groaning sound before nothing at all. Mommy turned the key a couple of times. She hit the steering wheel when nothing happened. Then mommy started yelling a lot of bad words. She didn't say bad words in less she was really really mad. I was never aloud to say bad words. One time I did. I got in alot of trouble. It was the only time mommy ever hit me. I made sure to learn all the bad words so I never made that mistake again. I didn't ask what they were. I watched and listened to people. At first it seemed that people sounded different when they said bad words. Angry or mean, but then I heard somebody saying words I thought were bad while laughing. So I started watching people. People, especially people with white or gray hair and wrinkles in their skin's faces changed. It was slight and quick but if you watched you saw it. It was like they tasted or smelled something bad for a second. Mommy told me toput one of my new dresses on before she got out the car. She started waving her hands in the air trying to get someones attention. Another car pulled in front of ours. She went to go talk to the driver. When she came back she sat in the drivers seat. Two large men got out of the car and walked behind us. One of the men winked at me as he passed. They put their hands on the back of the car and started pushing it. They did this till the car was off to the side. My mom got back out of the car and was talking to the men again. It looked like she was nodding yes to something one man said.

That man walked over to the car and opened the back door. I jumped away from him. He squatted down in front of the door. "Hey little one. I'm sorry. I didn't meen to frighten you. My name is Aaron. That man over there is my friend Jeffrey. I was going to bring you over there while we wait for the truck with the big hook to come get your car." I looked at him for a minute then I asked shyly. "Can I bring my books." The man Aaron gave me a kind smile. " Absolutley little darlin."


	9. Aaron and Jeffrey

All recognizable characters and copyright belong to there creators.

Aaron picked me up and started to bring me over to my mom. "Ohh, Jeffrey" her laugh sounded strange "you are quite the charmer." She was leaning towards the man with her hand on his chest like she was trying to hold her self up. Aaron made a coughing sound "Excuse me ma'am." She put her hands on her hips and turned to look at us. "Aaron, right?" He gave a nod. "Now I just finished telling Jeffrey here, thatwhen someone calls me ma'am it makes me feel like an old lady." Aaron said "My apologies ma'am um, miss we were trained to call all women ma'am as a show of respect." She made that funny sounding laugh again " Oh that's ok. I also told him that with that drawl you two have you could get away with calling me anything. Say are you gentleman from around here?" Aaron answered "No ma'am um..." he closed his mouth and looked at my mom. " Renee, Aaron just say my name." My mom's lips turned up in a half smile she ducked her head down and used her eyes to look up at him. "Um, ok. We're from South Carolina. We're just on leave for a few days here." he seemed to be uncomfortable. "Ohh!! Military men!!" Jeffrey had came up behind her and put his hand on her back. He leaned in close to her. "Yes ma'am. We went from a couple of country boys, to a couple of military men, but there's one thing that will never change." She leaned in to his arm and slowly said, oh really, and what might that be?" She made the same face at Jeffrey she made at Aaron, but Jeffrey didn't look uncomfortable. He answered her just as slow. "We still enjoy a good time with a pretty lady." She laughed again and swatted at his chest. "Ohh Jeffrey." Aaron coughed uncomfortably. "Umm, ma... um, Renee, perhaps you should get anything you might need or want from your car before they come and take it. Just in case they keep it for a couple of days." When she was gone Aaron whispered toward Jeffrey "what are you doing?" Jeffrey Shrugged his shoulders "What? Just having a little fun." Aaron narrowed his eyes and shook his head. I pulled on his shirt to get his attention. "Yes, little darlin?" I frowned for a moment wondering why he didn't call me ma'am. Then decided to ask the more important question."Why someone take my car? Where they take it?" He smiled and explain "Well, you know when you're not feeling good and your mommy takes you to the doctor to get better. Right now your car isn't feeling good. So someone is going to take it to the mechanics so it can get better." I thought about this. When I didn't feel good and coughed or complained to much mommy would just make me take yucky medicine. "Why not just give it medicine?" He explained "Because, cars don't take medicine. You also have to find out what's wrong with it before it can get better." Jeffrey now leaning against their car and looking at his phone, said "Aaron we're meeting up at a bar tonight. Do you think Renee will want to join us?" Aaron looked surprised. "Are you missing the fact that she has a kid?" Jeffrey shrugged again "So what. She can drop it off with the baby daddy." Aaron huffed. "First off she's a her, not an it. Second, what if he isn't around here?" Jeffrey looked at me and asked "Hey kid, where's your daddy?" I said the only thing I can think of. "Mac's in Mexico." They looked at me strangely. Then Jeffrey said to Aaron "Or you can play daddy for a little while. You seem to be enjoying it." He smirked and pointed at the way Aaron was holding me in his arms. He had one arm under my legs and the other around my back. He was swaying slightly like I've seen mommies do with babies. "You know Jeff. Sometimes I really wonder about you." my mom came back over with a couple of over stuffed bags. While Mommy and Jeffrey waited by their car. Aaron stepped over the little fence and put me down. He was telling me about all the cool things you can find when you look around. "There are all different kinds of rocks. Different shapes, sizes, and colors. There's pretty flowers and trees. Now if you look at the ground you might see bugs or worms. If you're really quiet and still. Looking into the trees you might just see an animal like a deer or a rabbit. You want to try?" I nodded my head. We didn't have to wait very long before a large animal and two simular yet smaller animals showed them selves. It looked like they were jumping. They moved quickly and were gone just as fast as they arrived. "Did you see little darlin'? That was a momma deer and her two babies." I nodded my head excitedly. He held up his hand. He waited a moment like thet then said " high five" when I still just looked at him he spoke again. "You don't know how to highfive?" I shook my head "Ok well. When some one holds their hand up like this. You take your hand and do the same thing." I held my hand up like he did. "That's right then you do this." He took my arm and made my hand hit his. "Do you want to try again I was hesitant, not wanting to get in trouble for hitting, but I said yes and did it again. "That's it good job." After a few more highfives, he asked me about my books. We sat on the ground talking about them till a truck pulled over by the cars. The driver pulled out a big hook and put it under the front of the car. Then mommy and I got into the truck and waved goodbye to Aaron and Jeffrey.


End file.
